


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelso isn't completely satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 2AM SO IM SORRY IF ITS SHITTY  
> NOT THAT ANYONE IS READING THIS, WHO (BESIDES ME) READS THAT 70S SHOW FANFICS???  
> BUT HEY IF UR READING THIS ILY BUD

_Kelso's soft palm glided over Hyde's damp-with-sweat, slightly hirsute chest. The older man reached up from his previous position of resting his head on Hyde's chest to nip at his neck. He emitted a pleading noise to which Hyde took notice, discarding his magazine ("Paranoia: the Conspiracy Reader") to the floor._

 

_"Another round?" Hyde questioned, amused, giving Kelso that shit-eating grin, decidedly not laying a hand on him. Yet. "That'd be the... Fifth time tonight."_

 

_"Come on, man," Kelso gently whined, planting another kiss to Hyde's neck. He propped himself up on his arm to look directly at the younger man. "Last time, I promise!"_

 

_"That's what you said last time," Hyde quipped, smirk never faltering. He placed a hand on Kelso's hip as he quickly began to minister kisses to Hyde's neck once more. "Fucked five times in one night. Who knew our resident pretty boy was such a slut!"_

 

_And then Hyde grabbed his ass and had Kelso moaning like one, too._

 

_"God, Steven... You know how I feel about you calling me that," Kelso mumbled, inching closer in an attempt to get some friction._

 

_"Good?" Hyde inquired simply, leaning over to get at Michael's soft, pink lips. He pressed his chapped ones against his, and propping himself up on his hands so that he was hovering above Kelso on the bed. The older man let out a gentle 'mhmm' through the kiss, reaching a hand up to tangle in Hyde's hair. They parted lips for breath. "Well, if that's what pretty boy wants, that's what pretty boy gets."_

 

_Hyde began to trail kisses down Kelso's jaw down to his collar bone, talking in between. "Huh, looks like your hickey collection is growing. God, you were so tight for me before, I bet you're still tight even after being stretched out so much. Do y'think your ass can even take another pounding tonight? Well, it sure won't when I'm done with you this time, I'm gonna fuck you real good."_

 

_That pulled a breathy moan from Kelso, who had a tight grip on the pillow beneath him now. "Fuck, Steven..."_

 

_"You like that, huh?" Hyde stopped right above Kelso's happy trail, rubbing his thumb on his hip where he was gripping it. "You like the dirty talk?"_

 

_"Mhm," Kelso muttered, his mind fuzzy with pleasure. "I - I like it."_

 

_"Yeah?" Hyde leaned back up, kissing Michael again, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He tasted like booze. "M' gonna fuck you so hard, gonna get your tight ass loose like a slut's should be."_

 

"And then I woke up!" Fez happily chirped, glancing around at the group, gauging for reactions.

 

"...You did not have to go into that much detail, what the fuck, Fez." Foreman exasperated, glancing to Donna in disbelief, who was just laughing hysterically.

 

"I...have to go to the bathroom." Kelso announced, shooting off the couch and up the stairs, attempting to hide the painfully obvious tent he had just pitched.

**Author's Note:**

> where is hyde?? idk man


End file.
